


WATCH YOUR BACK

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Blindspot (TV), Justified, Rapata (fandom), Repata (fandom), Strike Back, The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Eastern mobster influence, F/F, F/M, Fuck Him Up!, Fuck Or Die, I Love You, Implied Non Consensual Acts, Implied Past Rape, Kidnapping, Love, Madeline Burke's FINGERPRINTS on this?, Mild Heartache, Other, RENDITION HIS ASS!, Redemption, Rendition, Sex Tape, Stalking, We Do It Together!, We'll Be Alright, no matter what, some torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: In the nearly two year gap between seasons 2 and 3, TashaZapata was involved with a charismatic, brutishly-attractiveMMA fighter named Lexor Roy. Now the crime-syndicate linkedbully is BACK...to claim what's 'HIS" (??)I'll provide more back-story on this in future chapters.





	1. GOD, NO...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [TheCursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursor/gifts), [Zaffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaffie/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Luckyshanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyshanes/gifts), [DnDgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnDgay/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [claudiapsmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiapsmc/gifts), [Lost_Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Heaven/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [WordsofSplendor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsofSplendor/gifts), [Dancingactress24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingactress24/gifts), [Crimson_Pharaoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Pharaoh/gifts), [PurpleHazeGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHazeGirl/gifts), [FoxoftheDesert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxoftheDesert/gifts), [nk54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk54/gifts), [ericaj318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/gifts), [agentemaria4722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemaria4722/gifts), [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [RiseandShineDearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseandShineDearie/gifts), [scarlotti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlotti/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts).

> my co-author is lila_luscious 1
> 
> Brace yourselves, readers for choppy waters...both in  
Rapata's relationship, and among their friends and  
other federal colleagues, including Jake Keaton
> 
> I suggest visiting 'And Now You DIE!', my other story-the two  
are sort of parallels of each other-very similar, with slightly  
different timelines, and some different perspectives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly-released from State prison, criminal LEXOR ROY lurks  
outside Zapata and Reade's building-uninvited and UN-WANTED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Un conocido que me encontro en la calle:  
An acquaintance I ran into on the street  
Si…diez: Yes...ten
> 
> QUIEN ES!: WHO'S THAT!?

Natasha Zapata approaches the building where she and Edgar Reade make their home,  
reaching for her keys before she abruptly recognizes a tall, olive-skinned behemoth of a  
man she's not seen or thought of in years: LEXOR ROY. A rush of memories, not all  
positive, flood back into her mind. After departing for the CIA, she'd met and had a fling  
with (if 18 months can be defined as 'fling') with the good-looking, highly-skilled MMA  
(Mixed Martial Arts) combatant, which ended in a jail term for Roy.

She continues on cautiously, sliding her hand closer to the holstered SIG SAUER 40 cal pistol  
she carries butt-first at her side. She stops a few feet away from him before speaking. "Lexor. When were  
you released?"

"Week ago. Looking good, CIA-REAL GOOD. Speaking of RELEASE..." he cups his groin suggestively.

Zapata ignores the crude gesture, refusing to allow herself to be baited.

"Prison agreed with you. I need to go." She doesn't move though, waiting for him to take the hint  
and depart.

“So…I’m ‘ghosted’, that’s it?”

“Lex…we’re not doing this again; PLEASE. I’m worn out, and I need to get upstairs.”

“When then? Meet me an hour-wherever you say.”

“NO.”

“You’re not in your old place-I went by there. You moved out six months ago. My P.I. tracked you here.”

(Shakira’s “Estoy Aqui”, Zapata ‘s ringtone, sounds in her jacket pocket, and she refuses the call by  
touch-it’s probably Reade, and she ‘ll be home in a few more minutes, anyway)…“YOUR P.I.?...  
_Lexor_ -you HAVE TO stop this. I've erased our time together from my memory. All of the 'good'  
times' that you remember, were actually, in many ways-IN MANY, MANY WAYS- NOT so good for ME.  
We left it how we left it, and now we’re HERE. I have to tell you, though: I can’t talk to you, not after what you  
did. Whatever surveillance you have on me-END IT...I'm CIA, and my Man is FBI. Don't come around here again.  
He wouldn't like it, and neither  
do I. Real talk.”

“What’s your hurry? You’re awful anxious to get upstairs.”

“Ask your P.I. Now you’ll have to excuse me-I need to get home.”

"Estoy Aqui" sounds again, and this time she answers: it’s Reade…

“Hey…si…uh-huh…I’ll be up in ten. No-un conocido que me encontro en la calle…Si…diez. Bye.”

Lex bristles. The tone in her voice when she said “hey” and “bye” is unmistakably that tone that lovers  
use when speaking to each other…the same tone the two of THEM had used during their nearly two year  
involvement.

“Who's that!?”, he barks, QUIEN ES!?", and Tasha braces herself for a possible verbal tirade (and perhaps a  
PHYSICAL attack).

Tasha flips back the long over-coat she wears and places a hand on her side-arm. Her voice is cold-like ICE.  
"DON'T". As baldly as that._ DON'T_.

She adds: “I never pull my weapon unless I intend to fire it. FIRE ARM. That's it's purpose, and the reason  
that I carry it. Flinch, pass wind, or shiver in a cold breeze, and I'll award you some .40 cal bling. Now...you're out,  
you're free...MOVE ON, Lex. **I HAVE** ."

His response is a scornful sneer...but he doesn't flinch, pass wind, or shiver.

"YEAH...well...it's in your 'best interest' to call me at this number (he's cupped a laminated business card  
card in his other hand, which he casually flips at the CIA Agent's feet.) I'd do it by NOON, or a certain video will be  
released-I'll bet it goes viral by the evening. Remember HAMMERLOCK? He remembers YOU."

Lex Roy turns on his heel and saunters away, his derisive laughter roiling through the semi-empty streets.

Zapata's blood turns to ice, and she's nearly sick, right there on the sidewalk. That Mother-Sucker...that  
low life puke..._ recorded me_ is her singular, heart-rending thought. Clutching her stomach, she bends  
and shakily retrieves the business card, and hurries into the building, as quickly as her queasy stomach will allow. All  
that she think is: READE CAN NEVER, _N-O-T E-V-E-R_ see that recording. She will do whatever she has to to  
prevent it. Including KILL LEXOR ROY.


	2. Our Road is Rocky In Places-Put Passable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexor Roy’s drug-addled thought-process, along with his sense  
deluded world view, combine to convince him that 1: Natasha Zapata IS  
HIS PROPERTY, and 2: that if taking out Reade will clear the way for his  
and the Latina Agent's re-union then so be it,,,. Also, with her as a mole,  
The Eastern Europeans can control what is and is not investigated by Fed  
by Fed agencies-controlling HER via the sex-tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otisville Correctional Facility

***When Tasha phones him at Noon as directed, he changes the deadline (tech issues with the only  
server that the video of Zapata is uploaded to), allowing time for Reade and the Team to be looped-in  
(with most of the more lurid details pared)...

"The person that I ran into on the street-during the time that we were away from each other for that  
18 months; I was involved with him. _Undercover involved_ ...His name's Lexor Roy-his ring name  
is Lex Roy. He was 'streeted' a few months ago, from Otisville. Here's the fucked-up part-he was there because of  
ME, though not as part of the CIA looky-loo-AG Domestic Assault." she looks at her feet, shifting uncomfortably in  
her seat.

'Okay."

"He came here to tell me...to threaten me-that if I don't go back to him, he'll release some material   
that will damage me,

US, personally, the CIA, and who knows whom or what else."

Reade steadies himself. He said that he loves this woman without condition, not when it's most convenient.  
These past activities have nothing to do with him, his involvement with Meg hasn't been brought up or thrown into  
his face once, nor his narcotic addiction...or that other thing-with Coach.The Mother of his Child deserves the same  
consideration, concerning HER past. And so he asks, simply: "How bad?"

She looks up, her gaze steady, her answer deadpan: "Multiple Men. Unisex. Where the...the men gang  
one woman. Or The Women gang the one woman. I-I would rather not go into specifics...please don't ask me to."

His nod verifies that he's good with not having more details than those she's provided. He looks away.

"Reade. Look at me. Please." When he does, she implores him to TRY to understand the circumstances  
surrounding her behavior: the dispersing of the team, Patterson's defection to Silicon Valley, and...MEG...no  
one to talk to or lean on or confide her loneliness or feelings of loss...NO ONE to 'TALK HER DOWN'...Keaton  
encouraged her to get close to Lex, to find a way into the Russian, Ukrainian, and other gangsters seeking a foothold  
into the MMA (the money-laundering, sports book, etc are very tempting prizes.) He (Keaton) also helpfully reminded  
her that Central Intelligence Does what is needed...NO FULL STOPS.

So she did as ordered...a six month assignment turned into a year, then longer. And the assignment  
became...a fling. She knew that she was in trouble after the first six months, and once Keaton didn't pull her...  
that was sort of that...She knew that Lex abused steroids, as well as meth and liquor. Combined with his volatile  
temper, this caused plenty of verbal altercations, and some that turned PHYSICAL (he broke her wrist once)...  
for HER it was an ASSIGNMENT/A WAY TO KEEP HER ITCH SCRATCHED, for the MMA combatant: much more,  
apparently...he considers her to be his property, then (after she fails to bring a fresh beer to him within seconds  
of his requesting it, he attacked and brutalized her so badly she spent three weeks in the hospital, and he was  
shuffled off to the pen), and NOW, it appears., based on his visit..only then did the CIA finally recall her.

'I didn't get pulled into the narcotics or the alcohol, Reade. I swear on THIS one." Their baby, Galinda,  
stumbles into the room, wavering on her feet. She's only been walking for a day, and she's groggy from her nap.  
She goes directly to her Mother, who boosts her up and onto her lap. They booth look at her fondly, with huge  
smiles full of love...then at each other, the love shining there a different kind-that of a man and a woman so in love  
that nothing can break or corrupt that emotion.

..........................................................

..........................................................

"There's at least one video. I was not aware of being filmed. I don't care about myself, only HER...and YOU.  
Neither of you can be damaged by the release of it. I will not let that happen. Paterson and Rich are already into  
the tech part of blocking the release, also Boston. Keaton's looped in-he has CIA resources he can bring to bear."

Gatita says," Ohhhyreeah-pap-u!"

Laughing aloud, Reade looks at Zapata, who shrugs 'I dounno what she said.'...Snuggling the tot to her  
her bosom, she tells her, lovingly "Tranquila, Usted" (calm down you).

"And the Noon Deadline?"

"Rich said to not bother about it. He's hacked the entire network, and the server he uploaded  
it to. And the cloud. They will corrupt it out of existence, long before noon, which is-one hour from now."  
They sit in silence until Tasha says "I kept track of you all of that time, you know...Once Meg came onto the  
radar-I hoped that it was a short term only, casual...when it developed into more, that was the the main factor,  
the trigger that pushed me into Lex's orbit and...the rest. I love you so much, Reade. Through it all, my love  
just...grew STRONGER, somehow. Will you accept that I will NEVER bring something like this to your door, ever  
again? That NEW TASHA, the Mother, the LIFE PARTNER, has put of of that shit behind her? You love me, I  
know that. Forgive me?"

"I can forgive this, and push through it. I understand that conditions were less than perfect, and  
and that any of us might have made some regrettable decisions. We're RAPATA, baby. We don't break. And I'm  
fucking Lex Roy UP, after this is all finished, by the way."

"I never loved him Reade...NOT EVER...Gatita yawns, and Tasha says "Ya esta dormiendo de nuevo,  
Pobrecita...acostamos?" Her dark, dark eyes are relieved-and mischievous

Reade, the quick study: "Hablando de eso...yo tambien tengo 'mimis' ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS"
> 
> Ya esta dormiendo de nuevo, Pobrecita:  
Poor Baby, she's going back to sleep
> 
> Hablando de eso...yo tambien tengo 'mimis' :  
Speaking of that, I'm sleepy too


	3. YOU TWO WILL BE FINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata seeks Weller's and Jane's counsel.

"He's not the same, Kurt...I'm telling you. I know him...this...DISTANCE...we've never been  
this....'not close.'

"Listen, My Girl: That was a lot to process, you know? I can tell you-as a MAN-let him process. What you  
did is not smart-(he holds up a hand to cut-off any protest)-and I wouldn't be your friend if I just gloss that over...  
that being said, it's not an insurmountable barrier. Reade is a reasonable, very thoughtful guy, who loves you beyond  
reason or logic. I advise you to let him get to where you want him  
to be ON HIS OWN."

"Is Jane here? I wouldn't mind her in-put."

" 'Course...Jane Weller!"

Jane comes into the room, drying her hands on a towel. "You summoned me, Master?"

"We're doing an "I Dream of Jeannie" thing", Weller explains.

Tasha rolls her eyes. _Oh, Brother_ ..."

"Keep 'em ROLLING, Frozen-Out", Kurt jibes.

"Kurt, Jane warns. What's up. You two need my help on something?"

Weller says, "MMA guy."

"Right...That part is already being handled. If it were ME-she adds,  
_WHICH IT WAS, not to be an ass _-roll them all and rendition the fuck out of Roy  
AND Hammerlock-he's actual name is Pierce Graham, by the way. Fuck the rest"

"Reade has been a bit distant as well. Tash could use some advice about that, since we went through  
something similar."

"On THAT...avoiding the issue is NOT the answer...WE learned that...as time goes by, Reade, I believe,  
will get to the place where he realizes that this entire Roy debacle was really not your fault. I see its as a  
perfect storm of shit that just...evolved into a tsunami. You made some mistakes, but we all do. You love him,  
and he loves you. As long as he hasn't mentioned leaving, he's coming to grips with it. That means that there's  
a way forward...hang in there."

"Thank you, Guys. I feel much better about things. I'll take your advice, give him a little space. Thank you both, again."


	4. SECTION 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A telephone conference between the US ATTORNEY  
GENERAL'S OFFICE AND THE JOINT TASK FORCE of  
national law enforcement, and SECTION 20.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm Assistant USAAG (US Assistant Attorney General)  
Lorenzo Clay. The AG has mandated that The Eastern European crime syndicate  
intent on opening in-roads into the lower tier Sports Book, such as Major League  
Soccer and Mixed Martial Arts, to name two, be stopped before they move on to  
College and Professional Sports. Allowed that, and therefore access to the trillions of  
dollars of currency flowing through those entities, is a NO OPTION.

The national security implications are clear. As the largest market for all of those  
markets, The FBI NYO takes lead. Director Nicolas Diaz and his second, AD Edgar Reade  
are Operations Managers. Do we have Director of the Marshals Service with us?

"Lew McCready here, Sir."

"The task force has 100 Marshals joining it? Is Allison Knight one of them?

"About the number of Marshals, that's correct, Sir. About Marshal Allison Knight-she's  
not available: maternity leave. Deputy Raylan Givens is, however."

"Fine. Our nation's capital is well-represented, I understand."

"Supervisory Special Agent Donald Ressler, Mr. Clay. AD Harold Cooper sent 44 other  
agents beside myself, along with a challenge: his alma mater, Georgetown vs yours, U of  
Michigan, this weekend, GT +6...he says you are aware of the other details"

Loud laughter fills the briefing rooms; a lone voice in the CIRG office calls-out "GO BLU"!

After a few minutes, Clay continues."State and Justice have reached out to SECTION 20; those of you familiar  
with them understand why. For the benefit of those who aren't: their operatives are a branch of British intel;  
think of them as a CIRG that travels wherever they are needed. InterPol has rules-there are no such constraints  
on Section 20. Major Dalton?"

"Thank you, Mr. Clay. Ladies, Gentleman: I am Major Rachel Dalton, head of what is commonly referred to as  
Section 20. Our mission is quite simple, really. Our unit is designed to be able to travel around the world covertly  
neutralising terrorist threats against the United Kingdom and its allies. This secrecy also allows OUR Government,  
and the governments of our allies, to retain a certain level of plausible deniability should an operation abroad  
excuse the expression: _cock up_ -meaning fail epic-ally." Muted laughter from the conference call  
participants.

'Section 20's team normally deploys FOUR, they are sending TWO: Damian Scott and Kim Martinez.  
Martinez is also DEA.

"Lets pause here; meet back in two hours, please."

*******************************

Once Kim Martinez is out of earshot, Damian rubs his hands together, relishing the news that HE  
will be one of those travelling to the US, and thus an opportunity to contact the luscious Agent TASHA  
ZAPATA once more.

Sgt Michael Stonebridge looks askance at his team mate and friend with complete disbelief. This bloke!...  
"PLEASE, Mate, for fuck's sake! You learned NOTHING from the dog's dinner you made of that situation  
the last time round?! If you keep fucking about, either Reade or Zapata will are air you out. And if they don't,  
KIM...remember HER? Or SCOTT. Mate: she is_NOT ON THE PULL_ -at least with YOU. It's bloody clear  
to even the most daft that that one is gagging for READE. If you get shot over this bollocks, I'll mourn you, but  
BUGGER YOU-you've been WARNED, repeatedly!

Laughing, Damian says, "Don't worry, Mikey...I'm doing it covert this time. Hit it, git it, and git gone before she knows  
what happened."

KIm Martinez walks up at that moment. "Whatever you 'do covert', if I get a rash, I'm blowing your goddamn brains out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRITISH SLANG TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Dog’s Dinner – A mess, a fiasco.
> 
> On the Pull – Looking for sex


End file.
